A Stag and his Doe
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Muggle!AU. A collection of three connected Jily drabbles. Written for kurotsuba.
1. Betrayal

**Written for:**

 **Gift Giving Extravaganza 2018:** For kurotsuba

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Prompt of the Day  
July 9 - Food: Chocolate

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Northern Fun Fair **  
**Balloon Wall 3 - (pairing) JamesLily

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Eastern Fun Fair  
Ferris Wheel - (song) "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees

 _ **Muggle!AU**_

 **Betrayal**

xXx

Lily huddled under the covers in her bedroom. She stared at the chocolate bar in her lap, unable to even think about eating the sweet treat at that point in time.

A knock on the door sounded.

Lily didn't answer. Her parents would get the hint to go away if she was silent. She didn't consider the fact that it might not be one of her parents knocking.

The door opened. She looked up as a head with messy hair peaked in. "Hey."

She looked back down at her chocolate and considered throwing it at him, but Lily knew it wouldn't make her feel any better. And then she would be without chocolate.

"You have some nerve showing up here," she growled, standing up from her bed. The chocolate rolled off of her lap, landing precariously on the edge of her bed.

"Lily, please don't be mad at me," James begged.

She glared at him. "I finally give into you and agree to go on a date, and now the while school is calling me a slag. I had three girls accuse me of falling into bed with you at the first chance I had!"

"And why do you automatically assume it was me?" James yelled. "I finally got a chance? Why would I ruin it by spreading lies?"

Lily blinked, realizing James was right. "You wouldn't have. You've been chasing me for three years. You wouldn't have done something so awful."

James nodded. "But I know someone who hates the thought of you dating me."

"Severus is my best friend," Lily weakly protested.

"It doesn't matter. He hates me and hates the thought of you with me. He'd get everybody talking. He'd do anything he had to in order to get us to stop dating. I know it."

Lily's legs shook, and she collapsed on her bed.

James moved to her side, sat down next to her, and took her into his arms.

She buried her head in his shoulder and cried. The really awful part of it all was Lily knew James was right.

xXx

(word count: 346)


	2. Always There

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Eastern Fun Fair  
Ferris wheel - (action) crying

 **Always There**

xXx

James came upon Lily while she was crying. "Lily? What's wrong?"

"I confronted Severus. I asked him if he started the rumor about me shagging you."

James reached for her, but his hand dropped, unsure of how she would take his offered comfort. "And?" he asked, afraid of her answer even though he knew what it would be.

"He admitted it!" she screamed. "He accused you of being scum, and tried to explain he was just opening my eyes to the truth! That I just needed to see you were no good for me. He didn't even seem to think what he did was wrong! In his eyes, it was all for the greater good!" With her rant done, she began crying again, her shoulders shaking as she rubbed her swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lily."

"No, you're not! You hate him!" she screamed.

James didn't try to deny it. He never made his hatred a secret. "I do hate him, but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry because, despite everything, I know he has been your best friend since you were little kids, and I hate the fact that he's hurt you in such a way."

Lily's tears slowed. "I don't know what to do."

James finally found his bravery and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Whatever you decide, I'll back you up."

She rested her head against his shoulder. Her breathing was harsh as hiccups shook her body. "I just…" A hiccup interrupted her speech. "How can I walk away from nine years of friendship? At the same time, how can I forgive him for spreading such nasty lies about me? What do I do?"

"You have to decide if you can forgive me. You have to decide if you can trust him."

Lily turned in James' loose embrace and wrapped her arms around James' torso. He held her close and rubbed her back as her sobs started anew.

He didn't offer her any more words of comfort. He just held her and was there for her. Just like he would always be there for her when he was needed.

xXx

(word count: 354)


	3. Better Off

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Eastern Fun Fair  
Ferris wheel - (weather) snow

 **Better Off**

xXx

Snow fell softly around Severus, but he didn't pay it any attention. His eyes were focused on something in the distance. Shining red hair was like a beacon to him, especially when surrounded by the white flakes all around her. She was in a sea of people.

Of course, he recognized the girl. No, he shook his head, not a girl, but a woman now. He also recognized the man that stood almost a foot taller next to her. His messy brown hair would be recognizable anywhere.

It still burned in his gut that she chose a new romance with Potter over years of friendship with Severus. That was nearly ten years ago, and the fact that Lily Evans had become Lily Potter about eight years ago, and was still happily carrying that last name, made it seem that she might have chosen right.

Obviously, their relationship was long-lasting. When two boys and a younger girl came running to Lily and Potter, Severus felt another crack in his already broken heart. The boys were spitting images of their father. The girl had curly brown hair, but even from where he stood, he saw the emerald eyes of her mother. It was a characteristic she shared with one of her brothers as well.

Lily and Potter were happy. They had a family. It was what he wanted to give Lily all of those years ago, but she never saw him as anything more than a friend.

For so long, he deluded himself. He told himself he and Lily would have become more if Potter hadn't gotten to her, but he knew it wasn't true. Lily would have never wanted more from him. It wasn't Potters' fault that Severus would forever only be a friend.

And now, he wasn't even that. In a bout of jealousy, he destroyed his strongest relationship. He lost his best friend. He could say it was Potters' fault, but Severus knew that wasn't the truth. It was Severus' mean words and a cruel rumor that drove Lily away and pushed her even more into Potter's arms.

While Severus held the figurative gun, James was the one that shielded her and stood at her side, protecting her from the snide remarks from jealous teenage girls who wanted Potter for themselves.

The ruins of his friendship was his own doing, and he no longer could lie to himself, especially not after seeing how _happy_ Lily looked today.

As the snow continued to fall, Lily looked away from her family. Her eyes met his. From a distance, Severus saw her frown. There was no softening around her eyes, no slight smiles, indicating that all was forgiven.

James' hand on Lily's shoulder diverted her attention, and Severus sighed.

The tall man closed his obsidian eyes and turned around, walking away from the picture-perfect family. He hoped he might have been able to regain his friendship since he had matured, but he was too scared to go down there and actually talk to Lily.

She was better off without him anyways.

xXx

(word count: 509)


End file.
